Fallen Angel
by TranceKuja
Summary: This is my first fic. it'a a Kuja centred love story, impossible you say, probably * laughs* Please read and review.


None of these characters belong to me thet are all registared trademarks of Squaresoft.  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
  
  
"Come my angel" Kuja said, his long hair blowing past his face, "I will take you to a world of dreams". He still remembered that day that rainy dismal day on which he had vowed to extract the Eidolons from Princess Garnets body, the day he had put her to sleep and she had fell softly into his arms, he remembered. He had known he couldn't let those vile jesters hurt her; they would have if he hadn't been there. She was asleep in his arms and he held her softly never once letting her eyes out of his gaze. The rough ugliness in Queen Brahne's voice, shouting out her orders with her ugly twisted smile, Kuja shuddered at her memory. The way she held no regard for the young princess' safety, she disgusted him.   
  
He stood there, atop his silver dragon gazing down at the Iifa tree, its dense foliage wrapping around its thick trunk the vines that curled around the nearby rocks reminded him that this tree this monstrosity was almost his grave, as far as everyone else was concerned he was dead now, just another Genome they would think. Kuja wondered if Garnet thought that, if she was glad he was "dead". He wondered the vines that curled around the nearby rocks reminded him that this tree this monstrosity was almost his grave, as far as everyone else was concerned he was dead now, just another Genome they would think. Kuja wondered if Garnet thought that, if she was glad he was "dead". He wondered if she knew it was he who had saved her, transported her along with her friends out of the realm of Necron. "That pig Zidane probably told her that he was the one who had saved her, the one who sacrificed all of his power to protect her princess Garnet has no idea!" Kuja shouted aloud. When he realized he hadn't kept his thoughts to himself Kuja felt rather embarrassed, despite the fact the only people within 100 miles if the tree were the dwarves at Conde Petie.   
  
Kuja thought himself rather stupid to feel this way, nobody could have heard his voice, and even if they did what could they do, he was Kuja, Angel of Death. His humiliating defeat at the hands of Zidane hadn't made him forget his true power. He was-  
  
Kuja's train of thought was cut short when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a child was it? No two children! Had they heard him shout?!? Kuja quickly flew down to interrogate the children, not even pausing to consider his irrational behavior. When he landed the two children froze, one tried to run but was stopped when Kuja shot a bolt of magic out of his hand that made a crater directly in front of her path. She lost her balance and started to fall in but Kuja didn't intend to let her die. He grabbed her by the neck of her clothes-in much the same way a man would pick up an unwanted puppy. "Hmph." He said sarcastically and he tossed her over to where her brother stood.   
  
The boy must have been around age 10 or 11 while the girl looked around 7, their clothes were ratty and their faces dirty and tired, Kuja wondered how they had come to get here but he had more important things to discuss.   
  
"H-Hey mister, u-uh we don't want any trouble" spoke the boy "we will give you all our money, just please don't hurt us. It's not much but it's all we have." The boy held out his hand, which contained 7 small bronze coins.   
  
"Conde Petie bartering money, hardly enough for a decent meal" the young girl added "We're real poor, please don't take it it's gotta last us a month."  
  
Kuja chuckled, they had obviously not heard him but he still wanted to be sure. "I apologize for my rudeness, I am hardly interested in your money. I was just wondering whether you two heard anything in the past few minutes?" Kuja suddenly felt awkward asking such a stupid question but it was to late now.  
"N-No sir, we haven't heard any noises at all, well except for the roar of the Antlion!" The young boy said rather convincingly, "nothing at all."   
  
"Well thank you young man" Kuja exclaimed "you have been very helpful sorry for disturbi- Kuja was again silenced prematurely by the sight of the young girl. She appeared to be trying to hold in laughter while her brother tried to silence her.  
  
"Have you got something to say little one?" Kuja inquired.  
  
"N-no sir she doesn't" the young boy said, obviously very nervous. "She- before the boy could try to shift Kuja's attention again Kuja picked him up with one hand, the boy was surprisingly heavy for a starving child but Kuja didn't let him see that he was having any trouble holding him. "Help!!" the child screamed but Kuja ignored him. "What is funny little one?" Kuja asked the little girl making it clear she should tell him for the sake of her brother.  
  
"Pwincess Garnet" the girl said, "you were talking about the Pwincess an' some other person, Zidwane"   
  
Kuja was infuriated; two measly little children now knew his only secret!! He wouldn't let them humiliate him and inform Alexandria that he was still alive! As he was summoning his power, intending to blow the two children into oblivion he overheard the little girl say something amidst the boy's screams. "I heard she's very beautiful." Kuja stopped his spell to listen to the girl, "I heard she was the most beautiful- Kuja stopped her "Yes, that she is" he stated coldly. "I bet you love her," the girl said as she started to giggle uncontrollably. Now the boy was starting to get very heavy and Kuja set him down next to his sister. "Are you gonna marry her?" the child inquired. Kuja smiled and the child laughed. "I don't know about that," he said. "You should," the girl said "you could live in the castle with her and- Kuja interrupted the child knowing that the story was going nowhere "Maybe" Kuja said as he turned to head back to his dragon, who had been anxiously awaiting the return of its master. "I must go," he said.   
  
"Okay bye mister," the girl said as she turned to leave. "Wait!" Kuja said as he ran back to the two children, the boy made a motion to run but the girls stood still. "Take these," Kuja said as he gently pulled 3 coins out of one of his robes, "maybe this will help you."   
  
"Wow" the girl said as she looked at the coins, "these are gold, they must be worth 10,000 Gil!" The boy came over now, "His need for money outweighs his fear of me" Kuja thought. He passed the boy another coin, this one was also golden and for the first time he saw the boy smile, "Thanks" he said.   
  
"Your both welcome" Kuja said as he walked towards his dragon. "What's your name mister?" asked the young girl as Kuja walked away. "If I told you, you would only worry" Kuja said, not turning around. He got on his dragon and flew off as he heard the children shouting good-bye.  
  
Kuja rode his dragon through the air knowing that he had to go to Alexandria, if he didn't speak with the princess Garland would be right, his life would have had no purpose. He watched as he passed over oceans, deserts, and forests; all looked very lonely to him, nobody was there with them to live by them and to love them. Kuja was disgusted by this thought and blew away one of the trees with a quick yet powerful bolt of "Flare" magic. After Kuja had done this he realized that he was very close to Lindblum and thought that he should try to hide as to not be noticed by Lindblum's air traffic.  
He could see the silhouette of Alexandria castle now, the grand towers rising above the land Kuja wondered if his entrance atop silver dragon would be a bit much for the peasants of Alexandria. "Perhaps I will go alone from here." he said as he guided the dragon to the ground, he was probably around half a mile from  
Alexandria now and he decided he would walk the rest of the way, after of course he concealed his identity. He pulled out a worn old brown blanket from one of the bags he had attached to the dragon and wrapped it around himself, being sure to conceal most of his long silver hair as he used part of the blanket to cover his face. "Nobody except her can know about my existence." He said to himself as he started the walk to Alexandria gate. The gate was very impressive it almost rivaled the castle in its beauty and Kuja enjoyed watching it get closer and closer to him as he walked, but he could also see some charred debris below one of the gates pillars and suddenly realized how big a risk this was, would she forgive him for his previous actions?  
  
As he passed under the gate he could hear people talking amongst themselves, for a moment Kuja had thought an old man with a cane who was walking by the Inn had spotted him but the man just passed him by. "Alexandria's a pretty town," Kuja thought to himself as he walked down the street; he had never seen the streets this way before. He wondered if any of these people could forgive him. Maybe this was a mistake, he shouldn't have come back here, and he should have stayed alone, the way he belonged. "No" he thought, "I have to see her." Kuja continued to walk through the twisting streets of Alexandria; looking up at the massive Alexandria Castle.   
  
When Kuja got to the castle he knew that he had to find a way inside without attracting much attention to himself. He had to get up to the higher floors, once he was inside nobody should bother him, except if he ran into one of his "old friends".  
  
Focusing his energy Kuja was able to fly up high enough to see into the 4th floor windows, it appeared as if the library was on this floor, and lucky for Kuja it seemed to be closed. Kuja chuckled to himself; this was going to be rather easy he thought.  
  
"I've got to figure out where the guards are stationed, especially that oafish Steiner" Kuja thought. He briskly walked through the library, dropping his makeshift cloak in the process, it wouldn't matter what he was wearing if he was caught sneaking around in the castle. Kuja paused briefly to look out the window at the side of the library, the one he had just entered through, but he couldn't see any sign of royal patrols outside. He moved to the door trying to be very quiet. "I can't believe I am sneaking around," he thought "I could destroy all these people. Funny, the things we do for love." When he realized he had said love he was very embarrassed, it was not like him to use such words and as he opened the door to slip into the hallway he could feel himself blushing.   
  
"It's a beautiful day today." Princess Garnet said to Steiner as they walked out to the balcony on the 7th floor of the castle. "Yes, your highness a most beautiful day" replied Steiner "The patrols will be starting soon," added Steiner. "Must they always patrol?" Garnet asked.   
  
"Princess you know the patrols are only for your own safety," said Steiner   
  
"Yes I know," replied Garnet. "I wonder where Zidane is," thought Garnet as she walked down the hall with Steiner.   
  
Kuja slowly ascended the stairs to the 5th floor, "I must be getting close." He thought. As soon as he got to the wooden door that was the entrance to the 5th floor he realized that the patrols were focused here, there must have been 15 Alexandrian soldiers, and two of the clumsy Knights of Pluto. "She must be close," he thought, "It's time."  
  
Kuja walked over to the window and peered out, from this view he could see the entire Alexandrian township. "Perhaps I shall create a diversion" Kuja laughed, a little to loud in his present predicament and started to raise his hands in the air "Bahamut, king of--  
  
"There he is!" shouted a mans voice. Kuja could hear the sound of rusty armor and boots. He closed his eyes and turned to face his attacker.   
  
"Who is there!" shouted the mans voice, trying to sound all tough. You are in violation if Alexandrian security code 150712 dash 347 wrongful entrance of the Royal-  
  
"Spare me the lesson." Kuja commanded.  
  
Kuja's total lack of fear seemed to startle the knight. "I-I am Haagen Pluto Knight VIII. You will-  
  
"I do not care what your name is." Kuja said coldly "I came here to see her, I do not wish to fight. Now if you enjoy life you shall depart, now!"   
  
"T-the princess?" asked Haagen.  
  
"Yes, you buffoon."   
  
"W-well you can't! I won't let you!" Haagen said slowly.  
  
"Fine." Said Kuja, he re-opened his eyes revealing the fact they had turned blood red his hair started to darken and a swirling cloud of energy began to envelope him.   
"T-t-t-t-trance!" screamed Haagen. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Angel of Death, I am Kuja" Kuja smiled evilly, knowing now that his coming to profess love for Garnet was ridiculous. Haagen tried to run but found himself going nowhere. For Kuja had lifted him of his feet with energy. "Hmm" thought Kuja. "P-please don't hurt me," pleaded Haagen. "Oh, don't worry dear man." Kuja said, as a smile ran across his face. "You won't feel a thing!" Kuja slammed Haagen through the wall with a blast of energy, a massive chunks of brick, fire and debris scattered everywhere. With this Kuja laughed he raised his hands above his head and blew a path through the ceiling and the 6th floor that landed him on the 7th, on a winding stone staircase, Kuja ascended the stairs and passed through a marble gate into the princesses wing of the castle. He walked through the hall, the cloud of energy around him tearing up the walls as he walked past them fire, and rock flew everywhere around him, his aura of red destroying everything it touched. When Kuja saw the doors to the balcony where Garnet was he paused, then continued through the doors "She's close" he said.  
  
Steiner knew something was wrong he could hear the alarms on the lower floors, he'd called Beatrix to be at his side but so far she hadn't arrived. "Princess stay calm." He said running up and down the side of the balcony.   
  
"I am calm" she said "I'm calmer then you Steiner." She sat in a chair facing outward towards the balcony, she was nervous, she didn't know what was going on but she didn't want to give Steiner any extra concern so she stayed quiet. As she rose to stand up she heard a loud smash as the door banged shut, she ran over to Steiner, who put his hand on her shoulder, and looked over. Beatrix, stood at the door, her sword drawn, she walked over to the princess and Steiner apologizing for scaring them. Steiner locked eyes with her and asked her, rather seriously what was going on.  
"I don't know she said but- the doors were blown off their hinges and flew right past them and off the balcony. Steiner and Beatrix stood in front of Garnet as they looked over as the dust cleared. They couldn't see much, only a cloud of dust and smoke but Garnet knew who it was. She pushed past Steiner and stood in front. "Princess! Stay back!" Steiner shouted but before she could respond an all too familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Hello, my angel." Kuja said, the red glow still covering his body. "It is very nice to see you again." Kuja said, laughing heartily.  
  
Garnet remained silent, her face had been cut by a piece of flying glass and she brought her hand up to wipe off the blood.   
  
Kuja stepped out of the smoke his face twisted in an evil smirk. "Aren't you going to greet me?" Kuja laughed, "It appears her highness has no manners." Kuja grinned.  
  
Garnet remained silent looking straight into Kuja's eyes, she thought she saw compassion in his eyes when she looked at him, a peace amongst the flaming red background; but the peace was shattered when Steiner stepped ahead of her, directly in the way of Kuja's view. "You scum, get out of here or I will destroy you!"   
  
"I too will defeat you" Beatrix shouted, raising her sword up into the air. "Alexandria will never fall!" The two warriors stepped closer to Kuja hoping to intimidate him; but instead Kuja laughed "Fools," he said as he raised one arm. Steiner was lifted into the air as Kuja was doing this Beatrix charged Kuja with her sword. With his free hand Kuja stopped the sword, the blade came to a stop on his hand without piercing the skin. "I-Impossible." Beatrix said as Kuja lifted Steiner higher into the air. "B-Beatrix," he said. "I-I love you!" With that Kuja tossed Steiner over the edge of the balcony, there was a loud splash as he hit the water in the fountain below. A voice could be heard "C-captain?" asked Haagen, who was also in the fountain. "Yes"-said Steiner. "Steiner are you okay?" shouted Beatrix who had left her sword in Kuja's hand. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I shall preserve!" shouted Steiner.  
  
Kuja walked over to Beatrix and told her to go, now. She refused but Kuja insisted. "No! I will not leave the princess' side!"   
  
"Pity." Said Kuja as he blasted Beatrix off the edge to join Steiner and Haagen in the fountain. Kuja's eyes returned to Garnet.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked, breaking her silence.  
  
Kuja looked at her, gazed into her eyes as the aura of energy disappeared the red in his eyes vanished, allowing Garnet to see the peace in his mind, and his hair returned to normal. "I thought you knew." He said, stepping closer to her. At first Garnet stepped back wanting to keep distance between herself and Kuja but soon she stepped closer, much to Kuja's appreciation. Kuja stepped close to her and used the sleeve of his robe to clean the drop of blood from her cheek. "Not that it matters," Kuja said, turning away. "My coming here was a mistake."  
  
"Why did you come here?" she asked, obviously wondering how Kuja could still be alive. Kuja found this question very amusing, and knew he would sound utterly ridiculous telling her the truth, yet he turned to her, he no longer cared if he sounded crazy; his life would never have any purpose now. He stepped closer to her, expecting her to back away but to his amazement she didn't move she just stood there looking straight into his eyes, he moved closer and moved to kiss her, she gasped and Kuja backed away feeling very stupid, he laughed, a little softer then before and raised his arms.  
  
Just as he started to rise, only a few inches from the castle floor, she ran to him her arms surrounding his body, Kuja could feel her lips touch his and her arms hold him closer. Kuja held her and she held him close she broke away for just enough time to say his name.   
  
"Die, you devil!" Steiner shouted as he lunged at Kuja with his sword trying to stab him through the heart, Kuja gasped as he say the large clumsy man rush towards him. He closed his eyes, preparing for the imminent blow from Steiner's weapon. Garnet dove in front of Kuja to protect him, Steiner screamed but he could not stop his sword in time.  
  
"NO!!" Kuja yelled blowing Steiner back to the edge of the balcony with a bolt of magic, but he to was too late. Princess Garnet fell to her knees; both her hands were covering her wound. She looked over to Kuja slowly, straight into his eyes, right before she collapsed.  
  
Steiner rose from the place he had fallen after Kuja's blast, the look of shock still etched on his face. "P-Princess?" Steiner said standing up. "Why did you- Steiner's gaze shifted over to Kuja who stood motionless at the side of the balcony. "This is all, your fault!" He shouted, "H-how could you just let her die!?!"   
  
Kuja ignored him, slowly walking over to where the princess lay motionless. Kuja looked at her face, her beauty still shone, he thought he moved one of her hands, so he could see her wound, he grimaced at the sight. He knelt beside her, his robes draping over the ground, and one tear rolled down from his eye. He turned to face Steiner, wiping the tear from his face. Steiner gasped at the sight of Kuja's eyes they were red, as before but Kuja didn't seem angry he seemed very calm.  
  
  
"The princess?" He asked, "I-Is she…." He stopped when Kuja turned away. Kuja slowly walked over to the princess, the red glow around his body swirling as he walked. He knelt down beside her and picked her up in his arms, the red glow surrounding her body as he held her close. Hr rose upwards many feet above the balcony and drifted overtop of Steiner, when he was in the center of Alexandria he stopped and descended. The Alexandrian peasants and villagers came close, to him, conversing amongst themselves. Kuja knew they recognized him but he no longer cared for such trivial matters. He ignored their murmuring until he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, mister?!?" It was the young girl from the Iifa tree, "we came to see you and the princess get married, we used the money you gave us." she gasped when Kuja turned around allowing her to see the princess in his arms, "She's.."   
  
"I know, that I intend to fix." Kuja said, looking at Garnets face. The girl seemed confused, "It isn't important little one," Kuja said. He saw the young boy now as well, standing in the crowd, and for the first time a warm smile came over Kuja's face at the sight of the children. With his free hand Kuja reached into his robe and found a small parcel, he tossed it over to the girl and she caught it. After opening it the child's face lit up, "Wow mister!"   
  
"That should be enough to keep you two here in Alexandria, if you have any problems here tell the princess I asked if she could help you out." Both children, and the rest of the onlookers looked confused, the all saw the lifeless body of Princess Garnet in his arms, yet he told the children to speak with her. "No time to explain little one." He said turning away.  
  
"Wait mister," the boy cried, "we haven't even been introduced, I'm Ryan" he said. "And I'm Mary the small girl said with pride." The children smiled.   
  
"Well it was an honor to meet you both," Kuja said, suddenly feeling that he was speaking in to formal a tone to the small children. "I've got to go now," Kuja said as he started to walk off.  
  
"Mister," the girls shouted after him, "what's your name?" Kuja ignored the question, not wanting the children to become any more involved with him.   
  
He walked a little further, over to the side if a flat stone table he thought was probably used in the Alexandrian market. He sat Garnet down on it gently, before dispersing his trance energy. After his hair and eyes turned back to normal he slowly turned back to where the crowd stood and waved to the children.   
  
Kuja turned to Garnet, once again using his robe to clean the dirt off of her face. He ran his fingers through her hair, and gently kissed her forehead. "Good-bye my angel" he whispered to her before raising his arms into the air.  
  
Beatrix and Haagen, who had not learned of the actions that took place on the balcony thought Kuja was going to kill Garnet with his magic. They shouted but they were too far away to try to stop him. Steiner watched from the balcony, thinking he had failed his princess and was crying uncontrollably.   
  
An immense beam of bluish-white energy shot high into the air, engulfing Kuja and Garnet, an extremely bright flash then followed, temporarily blinding the on-lookers. When the light faded the attention turned back to Kuja, Beatrix was ready to kill him for murdering the princess but instead she saw Garnet knelt down beside Kuja holding his still body close to her crying. Haagen started to run over to the princess but Beatrix stopped him before he could pull Garnet away from Kuja's body. Nobody stepped any closer to them, Garnet just held Kuja close to her and cried for a few moments, she looked up to Mary staring at Kuja's body "M-mister?" she said. Garnet was able to wipe the tears away for a moment to ask the girl if she knew Kuja. "Yeah." She said. "How did you know him?" asked Garnet. "He told me he was gonna marry you." Mary said. Garnet smiled, "He did, did he?"   
  
"Yeah," said Mary, as Ryan came up behind her. "One question though." Asked Ryan. "Yes?" Garnet said. "What was his name?"  
  
Garnet went silent for a moment and touched Kuja's cheek. "His name was Kuja," she said "my fallen angel."   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
